Talk:Effects
Needed for this article: *Where to find effects *Uses of effects (putting out fire etc.) *Pictures (eventually) 20:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) OK, I've got most of the uses done. I'll add the places they're found when I get time. 22:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Should we list the FC world spirites and the egg spirites here?--Smbzfan2 16:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) * Yeah, I don't see why not. //TenhGrey 23:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Should 'Glitches' go here? I'm not positive that the information pertaining to the glitches is relevant in this article, since they aren't categorically 'effects'. It just doesn't sit right. Maybe they should have their own page? //TenhGrey 20:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Separate article for each effect? The effects are clearly a very important part of the game, considering they're the main goal, and most fans agree that they are full of meaningful imagery. Shouldn't each effect therefore have its own page? The only thing is I'm not sure there's enough information about some of them, but the more popular effects like the knife, cat, and others (maybe Medamaude?) should have their own pages. Maybe some, like the three hair effects, could be grouped together? Just throwing out ideas. It should be also mentioned in this article that none of the glitches work in the original Japanese version. You simply can't open the menu while you're sitting in the chair. Japanese Versions of Names I was curious about the Japanese names of the effects so I looked them up and added them. 23:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC)Little Bird *I'm not sure this is worth noting on an English-language Wiki. // TenhGrey (talk) 23:41, February 13, 2014 (UTC) *I think it wouldn't hurt. The more info there is on this Wiki the better. I for example would love to know the original japanese names. Fulminis-ictus (talk) 11:11, February 15, 2014 (UTC) *The reason I was so curioius about Japanese names in the first place was to try to understand the author's intent more clearly. In a game where interpretation is key, knowing the original name's of the effects would be helpful I feel. 20:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC)Little Bird **Aren't the original names just the same as they are translated (or transcribed) to English? There isn't really a lot of information in stuff like 'Stoplight' and 'Lamp' to be lost in translation. Anything that does have Japanese nuances that aren't immediately apparent can be highlighted in the trivia, like Yuki-onna. My main concern that all these attachments to each section header look messy and most people can't even read them anyway, so I just don't think it really adds anything to the page. // TenhGrey (talk) 06:53, February 16, 2014 (UTC) **I guess you're right. It wouldn't make much sense if the english names of the effects are a direct translation. It doesn't look too bad though. Guess I'll just be neutral (sorry for not being of any help). Fulminis-ictus (talk) 12:10, February 16, 2014 (UTC) **I agree that the translations are quite clear and don't really provide any new insight into the meaning of the effects, much to my disappointment. Despite that, there may be others who are also curious about the Japanese names and since there are no other easy places to find them having them somewhere on the wikia could be helpful. I had to look up Japanese youtube videos to even find the Japanese names so I wanted it to be easier for others to find, even if they are just straight tranlsations. 21:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Little Bird